Master time
by beequeen64
Summary: el tiempo avanzara a pesar de que no estés listo,te arrastrara y te ara olvidar lo que no guardaste en el corazón.


Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un rubio corrió por la pista de obstáculos como todo un gato, salto cada una de las adversidades sin problema alguno, sus tres espectadores lo veían sorprendidos, uno de ellos lo admiraba bastante,

\- ¡eso es maestro Mistery! - un joven con lentes y castaño le grito,

-sí que sabe lo que hace- una joven dijo un poco bajo, tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos no daban mucha emoción, mientras el rubio termino sus acrobacias, un joven pelirrojo corrió a su encuentro en la meta,

-Cielos, enséñenos a hacer eso maestro- dijo emocionado el joven pelirrojo, el rubio sonrió a los tres adolescentes,

-bueno chicos ese nivel es el último de nuestra base de entrenamiento- una mujer de cabello castaño entro a la pista,

\- no los limites- el rubio sonrío a su hermanastra, y los chicos solo observaron,

-Martin, sé que crees mucho en ellos, pero ellos apenas están en entrenamiento aún les falta mucho para salir a las misiones reales- la mujer observo a los tres,

-Señorita Diana, ¿a qué edad estuvieron listos para ir a misiones? - el chico pelirrojo pregunto ansioso,

-ha, bueno veras- Diana se quedó callada, estos chicos no tardarían en llegar a ser adolescentes,

-entrenamos lo suficiente chicos, ahora en vez de estar mirando mi entrenamiento deberían estar estudiando para la prueba de seres bidimensionales del centro- Martin les dedico una sonrisa de mil volteos,

-claro- dijo la chica de cabello negro y largo, ella camino fuera de la pista seguido del otro chico de lentes,

\- ¿prueba? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? - el pelirrojo los siguió rápidamente, Martin sonrío algo satisfecho y guio a su hermanastra hacia su oficina,

-le hablas como si nunca fueran a estar listos- el rubio se sentó en uno de los dos escritorios,

-no puedes solo forzar a que lo estén, necesitan su tiempo- Diana se acercó a el escritorio de su hermano,

\- ¿empezaremos una pelea por esto? - Martin miro su reloj,

-bien, si tanto lo quieres la seguiremos después de tu cita con Sam- Diana camino a su propio escritorio y tomo unos papeles, Martin analizo la escena,

-lo siento, no debería ser tan agresivo después de la muerte de Marvin- el rubio se levantó de su cómoda posición,

-no, ya no eso, Martin- Diana miro la foto donde aparecían ella y su difunto novio, Martin solo observo algo complejo,

-he estado viendo a alguien- ella sonrío,

-baya, Di esas son buenas noticias, ¿Quién es el afortunado? - Martin se apoyó en el escritorio de Diana,

-es alguien miembro del buró del centro, empezamos a salir apenas un par de días- ella sonrío un poco pero después miro la foto nuevamente,

-Di, el querría que te dieras una oportunidad, además el buro es uno de los puestos más privilegiados del centro, abajo claro de MOM- Martin se rasco el cuello,

-eso es cierto, aúna sí creo no haber olvidado de todo a Marvin, - Diana se levantó a la altura de su hermano,

-es trágico, no quisiera verte como una solterona de cuarenta, viviendo con un puñado de gatos- a eso Diana levanto un ojo enojada y un golpe se topó con la cabeza de Martin,

\- ¡Martin Mistery eres el peor! - ella dio un fuerte suspiro, y se sentó de nuevo.

-ahora vete, antes de que le envía a Sam los restos del cadáver de su novio- ella abrió su computadora holográfica y comenzó a escribir,

-baya, que cuando te pones de genio tienes mucha fuerza, - Martin tomo su mochila y camino a las duchas, el reojo de Diana lo acompaño hasta la salida, y dando un suspiro fuerte dio una mirada de nuevo a la foto,

-el y tu eran tan iguales, sé que no querrías verme morir sola- así bajo la foto de su escritorio hacia un viejo cajón, y después siguió escribiendo


End file.
